


И привидится же такое

by Luchiana



Category: Rebelde Way
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-18
Updated: 2008-08-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: Вот вам и помолвка…
Relationships: Pablo Bustamante/Marizza Pía Spirito
Kudos: 1





	И привидится же такое

Бросив последний взгляд в зеркало, Марисса вышла на улицу, подставляя лицо радостным солнечным лучам. В кафе она не шла, а летела, окрыленная любовью и своим счастьем.

Сегодня — один из самых важных дней в ее жизни. И хотя ее любимый, ее суперменчик, ее Паблито не говорил об этом прямо, сегодня должна состояться их помолвка. Уже пять лет прошло с момента их знакомства, пять лет, наполненных лютой ненавистью и безграничной любовью, неистовыми ссорами и страстными примирениями. И вот вчера он намекнул, так неуловимо-прозрачно, на то, что их роман подошел к определенной черте.

Миниатюрная рыжеволосая красавица шла по серым, будничным городским улицам, озаряя их светом улыбки счастливейшей из женщин. Мягкие блестящие пряди ее волос трепетали от легкого ветра, рассыпавшись по оголенным загорелым плечам. Прохожие с изумлением и восхищением смотрели вслед этой богине любви.

А она правда чувствовала себя одной из олимпийских богинь. И, вероятнее всего, самой Афродитой.

Еще издалека увидела сверкающие чистотой огромные окна их любимого кафе. Подойдя ближе, Марисса заглянула внутрь, посмотрев на «их» столик, за которым в нетерпеливом ожидании уже сидел Пабло, вертя в руках бархатную коробочку.

Но внезапно… Произошло то, чего она никак не ожидала увидеть. К нему подошла какая-то длинноногая девица модельной внешности. Мари приняла ее было за официантку, но на ней не было формы. Парень улыбнулся ей, кивнул, и та уселась на ее — Мариссы! — место! Да как смеет эта нахалка так себя вести! Как может Пабло — ее Пабло! — на ЭТО так мило улыбаться?! Она взлетела по ступенькам крыльца внутрь и коршуном обрушилась на молодых людей, проводивших время за, по-видимому, приятной беседой. Заходя, Мари краем глаза уловила, как Пабло протягивает девице открытую коробочку с кольцом…

— Что все это значит? — стараясь сохранять спокойствие произнесла она.

Парень ответил ей недоуменным взглядом, будто это и не он вовсе пригласил ее сюда. Будто не ее должен был ждать. Будто не ей предназначалось это кольцо.

Девица лишь, онемев, открывала и закрывала рот, как выброшенная на сушу рыба. Ее огромные глаза округлились, отчего стали походить на десятипенсовые монеты…

— Милая, я не понял, чего ты кричишь? — ровным тоном произнес Пабло.

— Что ЭТА тут делает?

— Афелия, если позволишь, моя спутница, сегодня обедает со мной.

— Нет, не позволю. Зачем ей обедать с нами?

— Не с нами, а со мной. У тебя проблемы со слухом? Я сказал «со мной». Да и кого я спрашиваю…

— То есть как с ней?! А я?! Ты ведь пригласил меня. Вчера. Помнишь? Или это у тебя проблемы. С памятью.

— Я? Тебя? Ах, да! Детка, ты так и не поняла? Я, по-моему, ясно выразился, когда говорил, что наш роман подошел к определенной черте. Теперь все кончено.

— Как кончено? Ты же собирался предложить мне стать твоей женой… — растерянно бормотала Мари.

В ответ послышался взрыв хохота, леденящего душу беспощадного смеха.

— Мари, не смеши меня! Чтобы Я женился на ТЕБЕ? Ей-богу, не ожидал от тебя такой глупости, — изящным жестом он смахнул слезы из уголков глаз, прокашлялся и вновь посмотрел на нее с холодной, презрительной улыбкой на устах. Как он был похож в эту минуту на отца: поза, взгляд, манеры. Властелин мира. — Не знаю, что ты вбила себе в голову, но я никогда на тебе не женюсь. Моя невеста — Афелия.

— А кто же я? — не верила своим ушам и глазам Мари.

— Ты? Бывшая подружка. Хотя, надо отдать тебе должное, одна из лучших. Мне правда было приятно проводить с тобой время, но, знаешь ли, хорошенького понемножку. Да, было довольно сложно добиться от тебя всего, что я хотел. Но это лишь придавало остроты ощущениям. Многие говорили, что ты не такая, как все. А я доказал им, что такая — самая обыкновенная. А теперь ты мне больше не нужна. Adios!

Состояние непередаваемого шока охватило стоящую девушку. Слезы непроизвольно посыпались из глаз крошечными жемчужинками. Ей не хватало воздуха.

— Ну-ну, не плачь. Ну ошиблась. С кем не бывает? Давай я закажу тебе стакан минеральной воды. Ты выпьешь, успокоишься и пойдешь домой, баиньки.

Жестокая реальность в одночасье открылась перед ней. Обида, горечь. Безысходность и опустошенность. Но она не смогла вынести насмешки в его голосе. Ее охватила ярость, приступ слепого бешенства. Не понимая, что делает, Мари схватилась за край стола, резко дернула вверх, и столик со всем содержимым опрокинулся прямо на Пабло. Послышался дикий визг Афелии. Все посетители обернулись на шум. Пабло вскочил и попытался схватить дикарку. Но не тут-то было. Девушка ловко увернулась от его цепких рук, подскочила к чьему-то столику, схватила первое, что попалось под руку, обернулась, метнула в наступающего парня...

В следующий миг все закружилось в невообразимом водовороте чувств, красок, звуков, в глазах потемнело. А через секунду темная пелена спала, и Марисса увидела стоящего Пабло. Его широко распахнутые глаза выражали безграничное удивление. А из горла торчал столовый нож.

Марисса оцепенела, глядя в это застывшее родное лицо. А образ отпечатался в памяти неостывающим клеймом.

Стряхнув охватившее ее оцепенение, Марисса рванулась к любимому.

Взлетела по ступенькам крыльца, вошла в кафе, чмокнула Пабло в губы и, очаровательно улыбнувшись, села перед ним за столик. Голубые глаза парня выдавали его смущение.

— Марисса, я…

«Как же я люблю его», — подумала Мари, и сердце сладко замерло. Перед глазами на миг, на один лишь миг предстал его образ с ножом в горле.

— … И вот сегодня…

Он растворился так же быстро, как и появился. В последний раз мелькнул в мозгу и исчез навсегда, оставив после себя лишь эхом отозвавшуюся мысль, которая мелькнула и скрылась навсегда.

— …согласна?

«И привидится же такое».

Она подарила ему счастливую улыбку:

— Да.


End file.
